


Spiders don't count!

by Chicken_Nugget_Songs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Nugget_Songs/pseuds/Chicken_Nugget_Songs





	Spiders don't count!

"There he is!"  
Gasping fro breath, I ducked behind a corner trying desperately to shake my pursuers.  
Instead of a clear escape, I ran into someone, who reached out to steady me before I fell backwards.  
"Woah, Armin, why're you running?"  
Not thinking twice, I pulled myself behind my best friend, knowing he would do something.  
"Where the fuck did he go?"  
A look of understanding crossed Erens face as he put together what was going on and was soon replaced by anger. Fury sparked in his emerald eyes before going out to meet them, motioning me to stay behind. I let out a sigh of relief, and even though I knew that I would be bandaging him up later, I was glad that it wasn't just going to be me wearing long sleeves later.  
Soon after that, we were back in the bunk room, and I was wrapping his arm up with gauze, marveling his tanned skin and developing muscle. The outcome of the fight had been a lot better thatn what I had anticipated; Erens worst wound was a gash along his arm that was accompanied by a few bruises and a black eye. I tied the knot expertly and sat back to admire my work.  
Eren stared at it too, but he looked irritated. Tentively, I spoke up.  
"Is it too tight? I can re-wrap it for you if you want."  
He scoffed, but kept staring at it, like the gauze was going to untie itself and float away. He soon mumbled a response.  
"No, you did great. But what about you? Did they get to you at all before you ran into me?"  
I tugged absent-mindlessly at the cuffed shirt I was wearing and shrugged, forgetting that he wasn't looking. He turned to look at me for the answer, and I saw concern lace his face before he shrunk against the railing of the bunk, eyes wide.  
"Eren?"  
He opened his mouth, but nothing but a small shriek escaped before he closed it again. Shakily, he rose his hand to point at something behind me. I turned around, expecting the worst, and came face to face with...  
...a spider.  
i let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding and giggled once.   
A pillow found it's way to the back of my head and I lurched forward, my nose almost coming into contact with the arachnid. That's when the laughing really set in, and pretty soon I was wiping tears from my eyes, my sides heaving.  
"Armin, this isn't funny! Fucking DO something!"  
He looked furious; his face turning enough shades of red to encourage a bull.  
I looked up through my bangs and admired his flustered face, drinking in his expression as his attention was glued to the wall.   
Finally over my bought, I moved to face the spider again and scooped it up. Hopping off the top bunk, I walked the short distance outside and set the spider down on the wooden railing.  
"Here you go. Try not to frighten him again; the next person might not be as nice."  
From inside the bunk, I heard Eren call my name. I walked back in and responded.  
"I thought you said that you would always protect me?"  
I reached the bunk and looked up at him. He glanced down and stated   
"Spiders don't count."


End file.
